Conventionally, semiconductor devices include semiconductor chips including metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) having vertically oriented electrode structures with copper connectors, or the like, that are connected to lead frames or external electrode terminals. In these devices, copper connectors having the same size and shape (i.e. standard connectors) are used in order to improve the efficiencies of managing the inventory to manufacture different products. However, the sizes of semiconductor chips may be different and thus the contact area of the standard connector may not be suitable for connection with differently sized semiconductor chips. In some instances the contact area of the semiconductor chip may be smaller than the contact area of the standard connector. This may result in increased resistance between an external electrode and the semiconductor chip, which may cause degradation of the semiconductor chip performance.